


Doctor Of Science (I Am I, Daniel Jackson)

by Debi_C



Series: Poems and filks [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Filk, Gen, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk based on- Man Of La Mancha (I Am I, Don Quixote)   I feel I must apologize for this but I am a filker at heart.  Please be patient and understanding with me because Daniel IS Don Quixote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Of Science (I Am I, Daniel Jackson)

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start a new 'series' of poems and filks. No particular order involved.

In this song -- whose words are spoken to music until it breaks into song after the first stanza -- Catherine Langford introduces the other Scientists to the new recruit Daniel Jackson and a young man assumes the role of genius before their eyes. 

 

(spoken)  
I shall introduce ... a man.  
Come, enter into my secret world and see him:  
Slender, fair of face, eyes that burn with the fire of inner vision.  
He conceives the strangest project ever imagined ...  
To become an archaelogist  
And sally forth into the world, correcting Budge,  
to right all wrong, correct errors, and rewrite history.  
His name: Daniel Jackson, doctor of archaeology.

 

Hear me now, oh thou bleak and unbearable world  
Thou art base and debauched as can be!  
As a scientist, my knowledge is bravely unfurled  
now I hurl down my gauntlet to thee!

I am I, Daniel Jackson  
A Doctor of Science  
My destiny calls, and I go!  
And the Stargate from Egypt  
Shall carry me outward ...  
To wither so ever it goes ...  
Wither so ever we go ...  
Onward to glory I go!

 

Hear me false gods, and Jaffa, and servants of Ra:  
All your dastardly doings are past!  
For the banner of real truth is now in the wind  
And virtue shall triumph at last!

I am I, Daniel Jackson  
A Doctor of Science  
The knowledge it calls, and I go!  
And the Stargate of Giza  
Shall carry me onward ...  
And I'll learn many things as we go ...  
Wither so ever we go ...  
Onward to glory we go!

Hear me government lackies, and NID Agents,  
All your dastardly doings are past!  
For the banner of real truth is now in the wind  
And virtue shall triumph at last!

I am I, Daniel Jackson  
A Doctor of Science  
My destiny calls, and I go!  
And the Stargate from Egypt  
Shall carry me outward ...  
To wither so ever it goes ...  
Wither so ever we go ...  
Onward to glory we go!

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the tune to Man Of La Mancha, here's a version of the song done by John Barrowman. It's a really cool song and John is a wonderful singer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gl8z8steE2s


End file.
